Episode 6967 (9th September 2014)
"Declan asks Charity to accompany him to the abortion clinic to dispel his doubts; Laurel has growing concerns about Marlon; and Sam receives a worrying credit card statement." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Debbie asks Charity to have the kids for the night as she's going away to a hotel with Pete. Sam quickly replaces the TV before Lisa arrives back home. Zak warns him that Tracy better be contributing to the cost. Declan visits Megan asking questions, clearly showing doubts over Charity. Jimmy tells Nicola that he is heading off to do Zumba at the gym in shorts and a vest leaving little to the imagination. Laurel's father Doug arrives in time for her wedding and Laurel questions why Hilary isn't with her dad. He hesitates before telling her that Hilary's come down with a bug. Sam opens a credit card statement and sees exactly how much he owes. Lisa is barely through the door before she clocks Sam's worried face and asks Zak if he's still seeing Tracy. Charity is rattled when Megan informs her that Declan has been asking questions. Doug worries to Diane that it's not a good time for Laurel and Marlon to get married, but she reassures him. An increasingly desperate Charity asks Chas one more time to go along with her plan and pretend that she had the abortion, but Chas refuses point-blank. Kerry and Sam end up doing their community service together. Zak tries to make Lisa that Tracy is making Sam happy and she can't be using him for his money as Sam doesn't have any. Jimmy returns home in skinny jeans and a tight fitting T-shirt, leaving Nicola wondering exactly what she has started. Laurel and Doug come across Marlon watching something on the video camera but he quickly turns it off and covers. Once Marlon and Doug are out of the room, Laurel's concerns mount as she presses play on the video camera and sees Donna. A stressed Declan asks Charity to accompany him to the abortion clinic to prove that she didn't abort their baby. Kerry is concerned when she sees Sam try to steal a wallet and she warns him not to do anything silly, reminding him to think about Samson. A panicked Charity covers that she did go to the abortion clinic but she was escorting Debbie. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar, private hallway, kitchen and backroom *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office and front garden *Mill Cottage - Front garden *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area *Church Lane *Emmerdale Village Institute - Exterior *Cemetery *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and stairs *Home Farm - Kitchen and office Notes *Final credited appearance of Verity Rushworth as Donna Windsor, though she appears only in video footage from Episode 6938 (6th August 2014). *First appearance of Doug Potts since 14th February 2011. Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at 7.00pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 8.00pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 7.00pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 5,320,000 viewers watched the 7.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 31.4% share. A further 139,000 watched the catchup broadcast on +1 at 8.00pm, receiving a 0.7% share. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes